This invention relates to a camera bracket which can be secured to a 35 millimeter camera to provide a mount for a remote camera cable actuator.
The introduction of the new 35 millimeter camera series has created a need for a cable actuating system for operating the camera. The new cameras are not provided with threaded sockets for remote actuation by cable actuators.